The Heart He Shared
by Kazila
Summary: An alternate universe, (super) ooc one shot of Fox and Krys in their first home. Contrasted with the relationship of Katt and Falco. Rated for sex. Falco/Katt, Krystal/Fox


Krystal set down her box of paintbrushes with a sigh, her and Fox had been painting all week, and today was finally the last day. Fox came up behind her carrying two cans of paint.

"You better like these fucking colours woman." Fox said setting down the cans. "Cause I am not doing this shit again!"

Krystal laughed and kissed his cheek. He pouted and folded back his ears. "Aww, not want you wanted Babes?" Krystal teased, her blue tail flicked. Fox nodded with the pout still on his face. Krystal laughed and hugged him then kissed him on the mouth. "I love the colours."

Fox grinned and kissed her again. Giving her one last squeeze he then bent over to open the cans of paint. The cans were filled with two different colours, a rich red, the other a bright blue. There was only two walls left in the house to paint. In this room, which was to be Krystal's study, every surface was a different colour. The two other walls were purple and orange.

The couple was beyond excited to have their own place. It was run down and took most of the summer to fix up, but the rent was good and more so, it was theirs. So now they were down to the last bit of personalization. Which is good, because as of right now, all of Krystal's study room stuff, was stuffed into the dining room. So Krystal's grin when she watched Fox pour the paint into the paint tray, was understandable.

"It'll be nice to let Miko run around in here. Poor baby, trapped in the porch for weeks!" Krystal said loading her roller with paint.

"Yeah, but then the hair shedding thing and all the hair and the hair!" Fox said starting on the green wall across the room from Krystal.

"Fox you have fur." Krystal said teasingly with her tongue sticking out.

Fox grabbed a normal paintbrush and tossed it at his girlfriend. She laughed to herself. It was all business until the last wall was done. The excitement for completion could be felt by both, and both wanted to be done first. In the end, it was Fox waiting on Krystal. He didn't let her forget it.

"C'mon Krys." He teased pressing himself against her. Her tail arched and tickled underneath Fox's loose shirt.

"You're not helping matters Fox." Krystal said pushing him away with a trust of her butt. Fox gently tugged at her tail and grinned as Krystal bent over to finish the wall. As she stood Fox grabbed her ass. She turned and looked at him with an eye brow raise. "Really?"

Fox sucked in his lips and nodded excitedly. Krystal smirked and set down her roller. She wrapped her arms around Fox's neck and kissed him deeply. Fox responded, kissing her back and arching his back to press his pelvis against her. Krystal smiled and moved her arms lower to grab his ass and force him closer. His tail twirled around her arm softly. Fox picked her up and carried her to their room next door, he flopped her down on the bed and removed his clothes as she removed hers.

"I love you Fox." Krystal said passionately as he readied himself on top of her.

"I love you too Krystal." Fox whispered as he lent to kiss her neck and entered her. Krystal gave a half purr half growl and grabbed his butt with one hand and groped his back with the other. Causing him to growl a little and go faster.

* * *

After untangling themselves some time later, Krystal and Fox went back into the study and inspected their handy work. Krystal deemed it satisfactory and left Fox to clean up as she went down to cook supper and let Miko out of the porch.

"Hello Bayy-Bee!" Krystal drawled as she opened the porch door and Miko came out rubbed himself around her ankles. Krystal picked him up and gave him a hug, he jumped up on her shoulders and stayed there until she got him food. Smiling she went into the kitchen and washed her hands. She explored the contents of the fridge and cupboards until something seduced her into cooking it. The winner was pork steaks and broccoli. She was debating whether she wanted rice or potatoes with the pork when Fox came downstairs looking for milk.

"Rice or potatoes?" Krystal asked as she cut up broccoli.

"Spuds!" Fox said with a huge grin and a milk mustache. Krystal grinned and kissed him again as he came to her side. He kissed her again.

"Hey now, distract me now and there'll be no supper!" Krystal said giving him a push with her elbow.

Fox quickly sobered up and headed to the stairs to go watch TV downstairs. Miko at his heals batting at Fox's tail. Krystal smiled contentedly as she brought out the bag of potatoes.

Life, right now, was perfect.

* * *

Katt rolled over in bed, lately that was all she did at night. Falco was too busy with SF Inc. to have her over all the time like in the beginning of their relationship. She lay on her stomach, looking at the teddy bear Falco had bought her during a shopping trip in the capital. 'He didn't even want to buy it.' She thought bitterly 'Krystal had to tell him.'

"Krystal had to ask us out too!" Katt groaned rolling over on her back. "We're such a messed up couple."

She had no pictures of them up on the walls, the only proof of a relationship was a couple teddy bears and the birth control she was now on. Furrowing her eyebrows she sat up. Determined to find some proof of a meaningful relationship. So, she searched, physically at first, finding nothing but condom wrappers in her garbage, and wrapped ones still on her bedside table. Ready for action like little latex troops. Flustered she sat down on the floor, condoms and birth control in the Teddy Bear's lap.

She thought now, for a emotional meaning for her relationship with Falco. She sat, and sifted through her porn movie recollections of her and Falco. Climax to blow job all there was, was sexual need after cardinal desire. Nothing emotional or personal to their names. Hell, she didn't even know his favourite colour. She assumed it was blue, because of all of the blue shirts he owned, and a few pairs of boxers.

Katt stood and wandered through her small house. Nothing held meaningful memories for her and Falco. Hell, even her bed, where she had sex with Falco had no significance. How could a quick orgasm sneaked in between shifts have anything to do with a healthy relationship? They were fuck friends, bed buddies, hell all the conversation held was plans for their next get together. She looked at the picture of her and Krystal as young girls. She immediately felt a pang of jealously. Krystal has a very healthy relationship with Fox, and she was out spoken and prettier then herself. At least that's what Katt felt.

"Fox loves her openly and she openly loves Fox too. Why can't I do that?" She paused and a sinister voice told her. "Maybe because all you feel for either is lust. You just want a fuck? Sex, sex, fucking sex." Katt looked at herself in the mirror. She was pretty, she was a bounty hunter and with it came faults of character. Addiction. She needed the sex to feel good about herself.

"You're a whore." Katt breathed herself to over a sob. "I want love too..."

Still that voice in her head called her out. _"Why does a whore need love? Who'd love you for who you are? If all you are is a slutty little whore?"_

"Shut up!" Katt cried sliding down the wall to sit on the floor. "Shut up...I deserve love."

"So does Falco...but I guess he has other girls for that right?"

"Go away..." Katt whispered she shut her eyes and blacked out.

* * *

Falco groaned and stretched as he finished his last chart for the next day. It was late, around 11:45pm and SF Inc. called at 8am tomorrow. He looked on his online messaging service to see if the love of his life was on. He wasn't, neither was his girlfriend Katt. The idea that Fox had a girlfriend before him really was a huge blow to the ego. After all Falco was a year ahead of Fox and had always been the first to do anything. It sounds selfish and it was really, but it was a thought that nevertheless bothered Falco. Though the real reason for his lack of girlfriends was not for lack of offers.

Falco had a secret that no one knew about.

"You're a bisexual." Falco said to his reflection as he got ready for bed.

This itself wasn't a problem, except that Katt was homophobic. Which was funny because all of her friends were sexual in non conventional ways. All friends being Wolf, Fox and Krystal. Krystal was the most open about her bisexuality. Fox was not open about it, but didn't go out of his way to hide it either. Katt was extremely good at hiding the fact she detested gays. She shared every thought she had on the matter with Falco online, not knowing how much she was hurting him. It was easy enough to tell himself this, and he could safely tell his mother, his father not so much.

He sighed has he re-entered his room and lay on his bed. Stomach to the ceiling his tail uncomfortably underneath him. He knew, from the thoughts in his head now that he wouldn't be sleeping much tonight. Knowing that right now Fox was probably making love to his secret love right now, and that Fox was happy. Falco was jealous, he picked up his cell phone, touched 2 and dialed.

"Hey, Katt. You want to do something tomorrow? Or maybe someone?" Falco spoke in fact, no sneaky vocabulary was needed for this conversation. He loved Katt, she was beautiful, but he also wasn't stupid. He knew it was only time before the bounty hunter side of her got bored with him. He was sad, because he did love her, and did see a future with Katt. If only she would be herself. "Of course I mean me. If you can make room for me between all your other boyfriends" Falco was teasing, but secretly thought this was true. It didn't bother him, if Katt could physically cheat on him. He made up for it with mentally cheating on her.

"Tomorrow, I'll pick you up Kitten." Falco smiled and hung up.

* * *

Fox smiled as he rolled out of bed. It was about 3am and he couldn't sleep. He pulled on some boxers and turned to look at his girlfriend as she slept. She was peacefully sleeping away on her stomach, her back was bare and the sheet only just covered her bare bottom her fluffy blue tail twitched gently in her sleep. He couldn't resist, be bent over and kissed her lightly in the center of her back then again on her temple. She smiled in her sleep and rolled over, exposing her bare chest. Fox grinned, fixed his erection that almost never went when Krystal was naked and went downstairs to get some milk. Milk after sex was tradition ever since he and Krystal started having sex. As he left the room his ever faithful Miko joined him and raced down the stairs after him. The baby kitten was only a few months old and resembled a huge, black, extra fuzzy, ball.

"I know what you want." Fox said opening the fridge. Miko went up on his back paws and "meep-ed" as Fox shook the milk container. "You're just a big user." Fox poured some milk into Miko's little purple dish and then sat down, back against fridge, and drank milk right out of the carton. It was silent save for the soft lapping of Miko drinking his milk and the gurgle in Fox's throat as he swallowed. As Miko finished he meep-ed again and put two cold little paws on Fox's calf. "No way little one. I know what this shit can do to your little digestive system."

Miko admitted defeat and went and curled up in his house in the corner of the room. Fox smirked and went to Krystal's study and set up his lap top. He was signed in on his online messenger, and after checking to see if any one unusual was online he opened a web browser. Falco had sent him his usual hello email, asking him how the house was coming along and when he and Krystal were going to invite the rest of the gang over. Squishing his mouth to one side with his fingers Fox decided to ignore Falco until morning. Instead he went to his business mail to see if any new employment possibilities came up. He had just clicked on an email from Pepper when Krystal came down stairs. She was wearing a white silky nighty, making her blue fur seem to glow. There was a familiar rush of blood within Fox and he rushed to fix it as Krystal came over behind him.

"That easy?" Krystal said giving Fox's privates a soft pet. Fox caught her hand and made her pet a bit harder. Krystal smirked and captured his mouth with hers.

"Of course." Fox said smiling back at her. It was then that Miko ran around the corner. Sliding on the floor then jumping towards Krystal's tail and trying to grab it in his little paws.

"Bay-bee. You have your own tail." Krystal said scooping him up. He was licking his lips still from the milk. "He spoils you too does he?" Krystal laughed as Fox slipped a hand around her thigh. "Ready for more already?" Krystal said with a smile.

"I'll never have enough of you Krys." Fox whispered.

Fox meant what he said. Even after more then two years of being together, he was just as much, if not more in love with Krystal. She was his everything and why she held onto him was a huge mystery to him. When everyone else had given up on him, that included himself, she held on, stubbornly. Fox hated it in the moment, but was beyond thankful for it in the end. As he followed her back to their bedroom. Eyes on the prize he realized just how lucky he was. Krystal would never leave him.


End file.
